Hidden Love
by Silence after War
Summary: Her love for him is eternal but can she live with his coming and going? Jarlaxle lemon.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Daevanna and the plot. Enjoy, review.

Daevanna dozed lightly as rain pounded at the windows. Occasionally lightening brightened the otherwise dark room. She rolled from her back to her side and stuck her hand under her pillow to finger the thin dagger hidden there. HE gave it to her, to protect herself from any of his enemies. Honestly she didn't know why he went to such extremes to keep her safe. She was just his concubine, the whore he went to when he needed release. He knew it, she knew it and it killed her. He was the only one to ever bed her and she was labeled a whore. She cared too much for him, what he thought of her and he thought so little. A smart man never loves. The near silent click of her window lock shook Daevanna from her thoughts, though she showed no signs that she was awake.

The stranger moved forward and kneeled by her head. Thunder boomed, she moved. The blade flashed out against the stranger's neck but he (it was obvious that it was a he for his size and shape was male) leaned back and grabbed her hand, yanking forward. Daevanna used the momentum to her advantage, swinging her fist forward. He stood, pulling her up and jarring her hand so it was only a glancing blow. His free hand shot down and grabbed her other wrist and twisted her around. He pulled her body against his, chest against back. Daevanna was on her knees and couldn't move. What would he say if he ever found out she had been beaten so easily? Cold breath tickled against her ear, "And here I thought we agreed to not try and kill each other again." The voice was familiar but she would take no chances. "Prove it's you. "The small chuckle against her neck was distracting. He pulled her hand behind his head and held them with a single hand. The other hand slipped down her body and stopped at the edge of her knee-length night dress. Slowly, he began to drag his hand up, pulling the dress up.

His hand was warm but her skin went cold when his left it. Daevanna's breath quickened when his fingers trailed across her inner thigh. A gasp escaped when he ran his fingers through her curls. He stroked her clit and Daevanna started to panic. What if this was an imposter? "Stop it, please!" Her voice was desperate, fearful. The fingers stopped. Then thrust into her. Unwillingly her hips bucked against his hand. It took her a minute to realize he was fingering her scars. Immediately she relaxed. Only he, and her stepfather, knew of those scars. He kept stroking her most painful memory. "Do you believe it's me now?" Unable to speak, she just nodded. He removed his hand and pushed her face down on the bed.

He laid on top of her and kissed her neck. For a moment he just let his lips linger on her skin then sat up. "Strip." Daevanna lifted herself on shaky arms. Once on her knees, she lifted the dress off her body. Nothing blocked her body from his view. "Mmmm, Daevanna you look as beautiful as ever." She let her head down, tears filling her eyes. "Jarlaxle," she obsidian colored hand pulled her chin up. "Daevanna look at me." Never to disobey her leader she looked at his beautiful face. A rare look of confusion painted his eyes.

"Vanna, what is wrong?"

She pulled her head away and sat down, pulling her knees to her chin and hiding her shapely body from his lusting eyes. Jarlaxle sighed and pulled her arms away from her knees. "Please tell me what is troubling you." Daevanna looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"What do you want from me." He looked surprised at her question. "Is sex all you want from me? At first it was enough but now... now I can't handle it." She pulled away from him and stood up. Daevanna walked over to the wall and slid down it, back to the drow. A sigh left his lips and he walked over to her, stripping his clothes along the way. He pulled her up and turned her to face him. Jarlaxle nearly cringed at her pain filled eyes. He gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her lips. She offered no resistance when he slid his tongue past her lips, savoring her sweet flavor. His hands slid to her waist, Slowly her hands wound around his neck and he smiled in the kiss.

He dragged her back to the bed and laid her on it. His eyes raked over her naked pale form. Daevanna moaned when Jarlaxle took her taunt nipple in his mouth. She couldn't help it, she didn't want to want this but he knew just what she liked. He trailed downward, kissing at the skin. He stopped at her hips, biting the bones. When he licked her button she bucked. She was wet, very wet and it pleased him that he could make her want with so little work.

He dragged his lips to hers and positioned himself at her entrance. A quick thrust sheathed him in about half-way. A loud moan made him go impossibly hard. Her voice was divine. And it was his, only his. She would never lay another man. She belonged to him.

He felt so good in her. The liquid heat between her legs grew. The ball of nerves in her lower stomach grew tight. Slowly he began to pump in and out of her. Frustrated at his pace, Daevanna jerked her hips up, sheathing him to the hilt. She nearly screamed his name. She felt complete, whole and one with him. One look at his pleasure filled eyes told her he felt it too.

Faster and faster, he thrust, meeting her hips every time. She was tight and he thrust harder. She was going to bruise, he knew but didn't mind. No one else can harm her, but he could. And he knew she would mind either. Jarlaxle knew Daevanna loved him, more than anything. He was the one to save her from her stepfather's abuse, of being raped nearly every night as her pathetic mother did nothing. It disgusted him but he would never blame her. It wasn't her fault.

She was going to cum. All thought flew from her mind as she chanted his name. He hit her spot every time. The bundle exploded and this time she did scream. The tightening of her clamping around him and her screaming his name set Jarlaxle off. His hot seed filled her to the brink and she could hardly breath as she came down from her high. Slowly, he pulled from her and laid next to her. Daevanna faced him and looked into his eyes. Normally he left as soon as he was done, leaving her to cry at his abrupt, painful exit. He propped himself up and traced her cheekbones with sensitive fingertips. For a while he said nothing, then, "If I don't feel the way about you as you do for me, would I keep coming back? Vanna I care deeply for you." She looked at him then rolled to her side, not facing him. "Then why don't you show it?"

The question was whispered but he heard it anyway. "I have many enemies Vanna, you know that. If they were to know that I care so much for you, they wouldn't hesitate to hurt you to get to me." He slid next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I couldn't stand to let you get hurt because of me." She turned onto her back. "You hurt me every time you leave without a word." Jarlaxle leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I never meant to. I truly love you." Daevanna smiled and caressed his cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
